1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to adapters, and particularly, to a chip adapter used to install a chip on a chip arranging area of a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, chips are installed on chip arranging areas of circuit boards. However, by common manufacturing errors, a chip arranging area of a circuit board may not be the right size for a corresponding chip, consequently, the chip cannot be installed and the circuit board is wasted.